Akatsuki Intrudes
by mortoboe
Summary: What happens when the Akatsuki makes an uninvited visit? You'll have to find out. Perspective in a young teenagers view, feel free to imagine them as you. haha.


The rays of sunlight peered though the blinds waking the one sleeping, now covered in light. The light shined so brightly, so cheerfully, but something felt wrong.

She sat up, covering her eyes with the palms of her hands, and moaned to herself with a yawn, "what time is it?" she looked into the rays of light blinding her.

She was startled by a loud crash coming from the kitchen.

What, or who, was in her house? She quietly crept off her bed and to the edge of the door leading into the kitchen-sitting place.

She crouched on her heels so she could easily see what was going on in the other room.

Looking over her shoulder was a man. Dressed in a long black cloak, with crimson red clouds.

The Akatsuki…but which one?

It could be anyone of them, he had his back to her so she couldn't make out whom it was.

He was looking in her drawers and throughout the kitchen, he reached up to one of the cupboards above the sink and grabbed a handful of glass dinning plates.

One by one he threw a plate to the ground, each one smashing into a hundred pieces.

The girl watched him in confusion, none of it made any sense to her.

What did he want, why was he here, was it something she had?

So many questions but nobody to tell her accept the man in front of her.

But she dared not to get up to ask.

That would be suicide, going right up to him out of the blue and all.

The smashing had stopped, she looked back up to the Akatsuki member.

He had turned to she her behind the doorway and meet her gaze. She had never seen this one before, his hair was, white, combed back nice and slick, with oddly colored eyes, they kind of sparkled at a certain angle.

He gave her a smiled, but not a friendly one, a smile that felt, almost, evil; an Akatsuki smile, one not meant to be nice or friendly, one to make you shiver in fear at the sight.

She was terrified, when she tried to move her body wouldn't budge.

Paralyzed behind the corner of the door, time had slowed and she could hear the painfully slow beat of her heart.

He took a step closer, every muscle in her body grew numb, all feeling lost. She did her best to ignore it. She thought that if she ran for it now maybe she would be able to get away.

But she was still unable to move from her spot.

He took another step towards her.

He was caring a red three-bladed scythe, and she could hear it clattering on his back as he came closer.

Once more there was a pounding thump at her chest. Why couldn't she move? Was this the end of her? To be paralyzed with fear until she couldn't breath any longer?

No. Even if time felt painfully slow he would reach her at some point.

With each step he took, she heard the slow thumping of her terrified heart.

In a flash he was standing in front of her. Just as fast as time had slowed it was normal again.

She hadn't even noticed him standing in front of her for a few moments.

Still sitting on her heels half hidden around the door, she slowly looked up to the man.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find you?" he said as he looked down at the terrified sounded annoyed and irritated, but that didn't really matter to her at the time, she was shivering and she just wanted the nightmare to end.

If she wasn't careful, that wish just might come true.

In one last attempt to escape she forced herself to move towards the front door, but again, she couldn't.

Not from fright this time, but something, or someone else was holding her down from escaping this horrible nightmare.

She looked over her shoulder once she had finally realized.

There behind her was another Akatsuki, his hands holding her to the floor by her shoulders.

She had never seen him before either. A mask only showing his dark eyes, and headband covered his face.

Never in her life had she ever been this terrified.

Not even on a mission, when she was inches from death or even when her teammates were in danger and she feared for her and their lives.

This, this had topped every fear she had ever had.


End file.
